


A Templar and a Mage Walk Into a Forest...

by EstellePoubelle



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Family, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstellePoubelle/pseuds/EstellePoubelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My gift to bondlikejames96 for Tumblr's Dragon Age Secret Santa 2015!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Templar and a Mage Walk Into a Forest...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bondlikejames96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondlikejames96/gifts).



Trees surrounded her.  
Usually, their shade was comforting, even welcome on the warmer fall days, but today was different.  
Something was off.

Every gust of wind rustled the dry leaves, the whispers of the wood adding to her feeling of unease.  
She whipped around as she heard a crunch in the fallen leaves behind her, her sword automatically coming up in defense.  
She sighed in relief and brought her blade down, away from her companion.  
"You scared me," she admonished him. He lowered his staff, the weapon having come up at her sudden movement.  
"Sorry," he replied, though he didn't really sound it. He put the staff back onto the harness on his back and looked around, shaking his hair out of his eyes.  
"Find anything yet?"  
She shook her head. "No. But something feels...weird."  
He shuddered as a sudden breeze rattled the half-empty branches above them. "Yeah. I don't like it."  
"Shhh...." she held up a hand and he quieted.  
"There's a demon about. I can feel it."  
They stood absolutely still, listening to the forest around them.  
They both jumped when something crunched right behind them. They whirled, weapons raised, to find the demon towering over them.  
Its eyes glinted underneath the ragged hood, lips stretched in a frightening smile.  
"Hmmm...." it rasped in a deep voice. "A Templar...an excellent prize for me to send to the Fade..."  
"You won't touch her," the Mage snarled.  
Its gaze turned to the Mage as it moved closer, but they both held their ground.  
"Or maybe...I could just possess you and live here forever..." it hissed at him.  
"Never," the Templar growled, moving to step in between the Mage and the demon.  
The demon chose that moment to strike, bringing clawed hands down to rasp against the Templar's raised shield.  
She yelled as she charged forward, bringing her sword down to strike at the demon. It dodged her blow with inhuman speed, twisting away and then lunging back with gnarled hands.  
She felt a spell fly past her face as she readied for another attack and saw the demon freeze, covered in ice. She looked back and tossed the Mage a smile, only to see his eyes widen as he stared behind her.  
Long, terrible fingers wrapped around both of her wrists and drew her close. Her sword and shield were forced out of her hands.  
"Go!" she screamed as she struggled against the punishing grip; "Find someone, anyone!"  
She briefly saw fear and then determination flash across the Mage's face before the demon blocked her from him, but she heard the Mage move away, crashing through the dry leaves.  
She looked up into the leering face defiantly. "Go to the Void, demon," she hissed. It merely laughed, and then the torment began.  
She had never known such torture. She writhed and whimpered on the ground, trying to escape the clutches of the demon. She bit her lower lip, trying to keep her cries from escaping, not wanting to give the demon the satisfaction.  
But it was no good.  
She burst out into laughter, still wriggling and slapping at the attacking hands.  
"Daddy! No fair! Stop tickling!"  
The demon's hood had gotten pulled off in the scuffle, revealing a wide smile and laughing golden eyes.  
"Never! You're mine, little Templar!" Cullen growled in his best demon voice, lifting Elinor up into the air. She squealed and laughed, her small arms going around her father's neck as he drew her close. He pulled back slightly, peppering her face with kisses as her giggles increased.  
Cullen let up eventually, drawing his daughter close for a hug. He pulled back after a moment and brushed a few wayward blonde curls out of her face, both of them laughing when they just fell straight back into her eyes. He set her back down on the ground, picking up her wooden sword and shield.  
He handed her the weapons and pulled his hood back on, holding out a hand to Elinor.  
"Well now, my little Templar..." he grinned down at her. "Let's go find your brother."  
She beamed up at her father and took his hand, their laughter echoing through the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to bondlikejames96 for letting me play with her characters, even if it was just for a little while! Go read her stuff!


End file.
